Potterwatch
by HarryJamesPotterismyhero
Summary: Ginny's POV upon hearing Potterwatch at the same time as the Trio, before they are captured and taken to Malfoy Manor.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you recognize. Sadly, J.K. Rowling does. I only own my little spurts of imagination. **

It was nearing ten o'clock on a dreary January night. A beautiful young woman, with fiery red locks, sat curled up in a chair by the crackling flames. She kept her eyes trained on the window beside her, but from the far away look she had it was obvious that what she was seeing was not the snowy grounds of her second home. The common room was not full nor was it empty. The younger students had already retired to their dormitories. Only the older students – the ones still absorbed in their schoolwork or worrying about their families- were left downstairs. One might think it odd that no one was sitting around playing games, giggling about crushes, or just merely spending time with their friends. A fellow witch or wizard would find it common. With the most terrible and terrifying war known to the Wizarding community raging on, there was not much time for socializing. Students, teachers, adults, children; you just didn't know who to trust anymore.

"_**Welcome to this evening's **__**Potterwatch**_**." **

"Shhh! It's on!"

"Ow! Get out of my way!"

"Shh! We aren't going to be able to hear it at all if you don't shut your ruddy mouth!"

All noise finally ceased. Everyone that had still been in the Gryffindor common room was now sitting around a small wireless ready to listen to what they had been waiting for all night. _Potterwatch _gave them all the little bit of hope they longed for. Even the petite red-head had left her spot by the fire to join in. Ginny Weasley had a front row seat, just as she always did. Her fellow students knew not to take her seat; they all held an utmost level of respect for the co-leader of the DA, and knew that if anyone needed this reassurance, then it was her. Sitting by Ginny were most of the sixth-year lions and a few seventh-years; Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil.

"_**We apologize for our temporary absence from the airwaves, which was due to a number of house calls in our area by those charming Death Eaters. We have now found ourselves another secure location, and I'm pleased to tell you that two of our regular contributors have joined me here this evening. Evening, boys!"**_

"_**Hi."**_

"_**Evening, River."**_

"_**But before we hear from Royal and Romulus, let's take a moment to report those deaths that the **__**Wizarding Wireless Network News**__** and **__**Daily Prophet**__** don't think important enough to mention. It is with great regret that we inform our listeners of the murders of Ted Tonks and Dirk Cresswell."**_

Ginny closed her eyes. She had only met Mr. Tonks once, but he had been a friendly man. He was one of those rare people that from the instant you met them you already liked them. She didn't let the tears fall though. She had already learned that tears did nothing for you. Even after you finish crying, the pain is still there.

"_**A goblin by the name of Gornuk was also killed. It is believed that the Muggle-born Dean Thomas and a second goblin, both believed to have been traveling with Tonks, Cresswell, and Gornuk, may have escaped. If Dean is listening, or if anyone has any knowledge of his whereabouts, his parents and sisters are desperate for news."**_

Ginny allowed her a small breath of relief while the rest of the Gryffindor listeners quietly cheered. She had dated Dean, but just because they had broken up didn't mean she didn't love him anymore. It was just a different kind of love. She loved him like a brother. They had become very close friends after she had broken it off with him. She had been disappointed when he hadn't come back to Hogwarts this year, but she knew that it would be safer for him this way.

"_**Meanwhile, in Gaddley, a Muggle family of five has been found dead in their home. Muggle authorities are attributing the deaths to a gas leak, but members of the Order of the Phoenix inform me that it was the Killing Curse – more evidence, as if it were needed, of the fact that Muggle slaughter is becoming little more than a recreational sport under the new regime."**_

"_**Finally, we regret to inform our listeners that the remains of Bathilda Bagshot have been discovered in Godric's Hollow. The evidence is that she died several months ago. The Order of the Phoenix informs us that her body showed unmistakable signs of injuries inflicted by Dark Magic."**_

Neville and Ginny shared a look. Godric's Hollow? Each was thinking the same thing. There must have been a close encounter with Voldemort there for the Order to realize Bathilda was dead. Why else would they decide it would be a good time to check up on a very old lady – one that no one in the Order was in regular contact with? Someone knew something. There _had _to be a reason that they were keeping a close eye on Godric's Hollow. Of course, Harry might show up there, but the Order had already decided they didn't need to try to contact him, Hermione, or Ron.

"_**Listeners, I'd like to invite you now to join us in a minute's silence in memory of Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell, Bathilda Bagshot, Gornuk, and the unnamed, but no less regretted, Muggles murdered by the Death Eaters."**_

Silence and fear gripped the room like a vice. No one dared talk. It seemed as though no one was breathing. They were all waiting. Waiting for more news on what was actually going on outside the castle walls.

"_**Thank you. And now we turn to regular contributor Royal, for an update on how the new Wizarding order is affecting the Muggle world."**_

"_**Thanks, River. Muggles remain ignorant of the source of their suffering as they continue to sustain heavy casualties. However, we continue to hear truly inspirational stories of wizards and witches risking their own safety to protect Muggle friends and neighbors, often without the Muggles' knowledge. I'd like to appeal to all our listeners to emulate their example, perhaps by casting a protective charm over any Muggle dwellings in your street. Many lives could be saved if such simple measures are taken."**_

"_**And what would you say, Royal, to those listeners who rely that in these dangerous times, it should be 'Wizards first'?**_

"_**I'd say that it's one short step from 'Wizards first' to 'Purebloods first,' and then to 'Death Eaters.' We're all human, aren't we? Every human life is worth the same, and worth saving."**_

"Hear, hear!" The shouts multiplied across the room.

"Shh! We'll miss the rest!"

"_**Excellently put, Royal, and you've got my vote for Minister of Magic if ever we get out of this mess. And now, over to Romulus for our popular feature 'Pals of Potter.'"**_

"_**Thanks, River."**_

"_**Romulus, do you maintain, as you have every time you've appeared on our program, that Harry Potter is still alive?"**_

Ginny's heart stopped for a millisecond. Remus. Remus would know if Harry was still alive. He was an important member of the Order, not to mention a close friend. This was always the hardest part for her to listen to. There was always the fear that Harry had been killed. Ginny always put on a brave façade for her friends and the students she was helping to train for this bloody war, but she knew that if the notion that Harry was dead ever entered her thoughts, there would be no hope. She would crack; everyone would crack. There would be no hope.

"_**I do."**_

She let out another sigh of relief. As long as no one had heard from Harry…there was still the chance he was alive. That's all she longed for.

"_**There is no doubt at all in my mind that his death would be proclaimed as widely as possible by the Death Eaters if it had happened, because it would strike a deadly blow at the morale of those resisting the new regime. 'The Boy Who Lived' remains a symbol of everything for which we are fighting: the triumph of good, the power of innocence, the need to keep resisting."**_

"_**And what would you say to Harry if you knew he was listening Romulus?"**_

"_**I'd tell him we're all with him in spirit. And I'd tell him to follow his instincts, which are good and nearly always right." **_

Nearly always right. He shouldn't have broke things off with her. He should have taken her with him. She could have helped them defeat Voldemort. Merlin knows they probably need the help. Ginny sighed. This may be what she wanted, but she knew Harry had been right to end things with her. And as much as she liked to think she could have helped the 'Golden Trio', as they're being called in Gryffindor Tower, she knew that it had always been just the three of them. She hadn't turned 17 when they had left either, so it would have been a hindrance because of the Trace. Ginny sighed again. She just wanted to be with Harry again, and know that he, Ron, and Hermione were okay. She pulled herself out of her thoughts just in time to catch the next part of Lee's sentence.

"…_**and our usual update on those friends of Harry Potter's who are suffering for their allegiance?"**_

"_**Well, as our regular listeners will know, several of the more outspoken supporters of Harry Potter have now been imprisoned, including Xenophilius Lovegood, erstwhile editor of **__**The Quibbler**__**."**_

The Gryffindor common room all bowed their heads in a moment of silence, all hoping that Luna's father would be okay.

"_**We have also heard within the last few hours that Rubeus Hagrid-"**_

Ginny's face turned even paler than usual. _Please let Hagrid be alive, please let Hagrid be alive. "Oh, Merlin, if anything had happened to Hagrid…"_

"_**-well-known gamekeeper at Hogwarts School, has narrowly escaped arrest within the grounds of Hogwarts, where he is rumored to have hosted a 'Support Harry Potter' party in his house. However, Hagrid was not taken into custody, and is, we believe, on the run."**_

"_**I suppose it helps, when escaping from Death Eaters, if you've got a sixteen-foot-high half brother?"**_

"_**It would tend to give you an edge. May I just add that while we here at **__**Potterwatch**__** applaud Hagrid's spirit, we would urge even the most devoted of Harry's supporters against following Hagrid's lead. 'Support Harry Potter' parties are unwise in the present climate." **_

The students assembled around the wireless laughed merrily. This is why so many of them always stayed up late; these few minutes of joy, of safety and comfort, helped them to get by. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief, laughing shakily. "_Only Hagrid would host a 'Support Harry Potter' party on the Hogwarts grounds with the Head Death Eater being Headmaster," Ginny thought. _

Neville, laughing happily with the rest of the students, nudged Ginny in the side. "Hear that Ginny? Guess we need to cancel our party! Merlin, those first years are going to be bloody disappointed," Neville said, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

Ginny laughed along with him, marveling at how much this year had matured Neville. _Actually, she thought to herself, I guess it wasn't just this year. Neville has come so far since Harry started the DA. It really has boosted his confidence. _

"_**Indeed they are, Romulus, so we suggest that you continue to show your devotion to the man with the lightning scar by listening to **__**Potterwatch**__**! And now let's move to news concerning the wizard who is proving just as elusive as Harry Potter. We like to refer to him as the Chief Death Eater, and here to give his views on some of the more insane rumors circulating about him, I'd like to introduce a new correspondent: Rodent."**_

"_**RODENT?" **_

"Is that Fred?" Ginny cried out.

Neville, who had gone pale, nodded his head.

Ginny just shook her head. No matter how much she worried about her family, she knew that it ran in the family. They would all be involved in this war; it's just who they are.

"_**I'm not being 'Rodent,' no way, I told you I wanted to be 'Rapier'!"**_

Ginny had to laugh. Only Fred would argue over something so trivial like a wireless code name.

"_**Oh, all right then. 'Rapier,' could you please give us your take on the various stories we've been hearing about the Chief Death Eater?" **_

"_**Yes, River, I can. As our listeners know, unless they've taken refuge at the bottom of a garden pond or somewhere similar, You-Know-Who's strategy of remaining in the shadows is creating a nice little climate of panic. Mind you, if all the alleged sighting of him are genuine, we must have a good nineteen You-Know-Whos running around the place."**_

"_**Which suits him, of course. The air of mystery is creating more terror than actually showing himself."**_

"_**Agreed. So, people, let's try and calm down a bit. Things are bad enough without inventing stuff as well. For instance, this new idea that You-Know-Who can kill with a single glance from his eyes. That's a basilisk, listeners. One simple test: Check where the thing that's glaring at you has got legs. If it has, it's safe to look into its eyes, although, if it really is You-Know-Who, that's still likely to be the last thing you ever do."  
><strong>_

Ginny couldn't help but to laugh along with the rest of the common room. This show was brilliant; listening to it always put her at ease.

"_**And the rumors that he keeps being sighted abroad?"**_

"_**Well, who wouldn't want a nice little holiday after all the hard work he's been putting in? Point is, people, don't get lulled into a false sense of security, thinking he's out of the country. Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, but the fact remains he can move faster than Severus Snape confronted with shampoo when he wants to, so don't count on him being a long way away if you're planning on taking any risks. I never thought I'd hear myself say it, but safety first!"**_

The Gryffindors lost it. Some were pounding on the floor; some were rocking back and forth laughing harder than ever before. Ginny herself was having trouble controlling her laughter. The image of Snape running away from a bottle of shampoo was enough to have the entire common room in hysterics. They were all laughing so hard that they almost missed the rest of the show.

"…_**The next password will be 'Mad-Eye.' Keep each other safe: Keep faith. Good night."**_

The common room slowly emptied. Ginny, finally somewhat satisfied, made her way up to the warm bed awaiting her upstairs in her dormitory. That night, the students slept almost peacefully; unaware of the dangers their only hope, the 'Golden Trio', were facing.


End file.
